


Rhythm of Love

by DailyDianakko



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, boobie slam, but not actual nsfw, no beta we die like lesbians, short fic, slight references to nsfw, this is just soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: Akko played her like an instrument
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Rhythm of Love

Diana looked pretty outlined in the glimmer of the bathroom lights. Her hair had gotten all messed up, and Akko could see all the ruffled stray hairs that stuck up. Diana’s chest was heaving with tiny little gasps, and her lip gloss had gotten a little smudged, but she had that smile on her face. The one that was genuine, and made Akko’s stomach bubble with butterflies. She looked like an angel, and Akko was truly entranced by her. The brunette felt that magnetism again, that constant pull that always made her look for Diana in a crowd; the internal compass that pointed Diana as her true north. As Akko leaned forward, Diana did so as well.

They met in the middle, the kiss was sweet and slow. Akko let Diana lead at the start. Diana needed that first bit of control, and her comfort was Akko’s priority. She’d pull away ever so slightly, to make sure that Diana was as comfortable as she was. Every time Diana would follow. Akko let her hands wander during her kisses. She couldn’t really ever manage to stay still. Unlike Diana in her steadfast behavior, Akko would entwine her hands in Diana’s hair, run them over her sides, tug Diana ever so closer. Akko couldn’t get enough of the closeness. She always wanted more.

It’s a shame good things couldn’t last forever, Akko thought as she continued to kiss Diana.If she had her way, Diana would always be in her arms. Feeling something cold against her back, Akko’s eyes snapped open. Her view had changed. Somehow she had wound up on the floor, and shirtless, with Diana straddling her hips. Diana must have noticed Akko’s distraction, because she pulled away. Despite herself, Akko let out a little whine of sadness. Kissing Diana felt good, and she never got to do it enough.

The disappointment faded quickly as Akko looked at Diana, realizing that she too had somehow lost track of her shirt. And her bra. Oh dear. Akko’s eyes looked at Diana’s bare chest, the tiny flame in her belly growing a little stronger. _Pudding_. The thought flitted through her mind as she stared. Her eyes wandered up and down, finally climbing back to Diana’s face. The blonde was doing that silly little smile again, except this time her eyes had that mischievous look. The one that Diana always wore when she pretended not to see Akko late at night in the halls.

Akko felt a wiggling sensation crawl through her, and despite her best efforts to keep it contained, it broke free. She rocked ever so slightly and felt her lips widen in an even bigger smile. The joy in her body made her wiggle back and forth as she gave Diana a quick kiss. The little gasp that Diana let out quickly brought her back to the present. _Oh. OH_. Oops. Akko might not be able to see the consequences of that little happy wiggle, but she had a fair idea of what they might have been. Her eyes darted around the room, suddenly a little embarrassed. She had not meant to do that. In spite of her best efforts to look at everything not Diana, her eyes fell again on Diana’s chest.

Later, Akko would question why she did what she did. Akko, quick as could be, reached out and slapped Diana’s boobs. Akko looked at Diana dumbly. She really didn’t know what possessed her. She was probably in trouble. They were having a moment, and Akko ruined it. Diana’s look of shock slowly morphed into a look of amusement, and with that amusement, laughter followed.

“Atsuko. I love you dearly, but please explain to me why you just slapped my boobs just now.” Diana said as laughter bubbled out of her lips. Her shoulders were shaking, and one hand had come up to her mouth, hiding that smile that Akko loved.

“I honestly can’t tell you for the life of me on why I did that, but Diana. Who did you sell your soul to and why to get anime boob jiggle physics?” Akko grabbed at Diana’s chest and tapped her boobs together gently.

“I beg your pardon?” Diana managed to wheeze out through her laughter. “And what are you doing?”

“Boobs shouldn’t be able to flop like that, it’s not fair!” Akko said with a small pout. Diana really had everything. Great boobs, good body, intellect, and a high status. Granted Akko was lucky to have her and incredibly proud of Diana, but did the gods have no limit when it came to blessing her girlfriend?

“Oh Akko,” Diana said with a mischievous smile. Akko loved and hated that smile. While it was cute, it also meant that Diana was about to do something unpredictable, even by Akko’s standards. “That is where I store my love for you.”

That did it. The gates had been opened. Akko let out a loud guffaw that echoed in the bathroom and mixed with Diana’s laughs. She let out a wheeze as she felt Diana fall against her, both their bodies trembling with mirth. She wrapped her arms around Diana’s bare back and relished the warmth and closeness.

“This is nice.” Akko murmured as she slowly calmed down from her giggly high.

“Yeah, it really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Away with you, horndogs. This is as risqué as it gets.


End file.
